Mizo
Mizo is the main antagonist of Jak X: Combat Racing. He is also the leader of Mizo's Dream Team in the Kras City Grand Championship. Biography Not much is known about Mizo for a great deal of the game, although he technically makes as many appearances as Jak and the others, and has significantly more screentime than any of his lackeys. Prior to the final race, the major point established about his character is that he is the top crime lord in Kras City and a rival of the deceased Krew. He is skilled in the areas of explosive and sabotage, and he and his syndicate have apparently been fixing races since long before Jak's group even knew Kras existed. He hires mercenary racers of the highest caliber, usually through Razer, who serves as his top lieutenant, and makes his fortune betting on the very races he himself has rigged. Because of this business plan, Jak and his team are left to be "the only wild card out there," and considered a sizeable enough threat that Mizo himself eventually joins the tourney to race against them. It's noted in Krew's diary and insinuated throughout the game that Mizo has a bet running that will give the winning championship team power over the criminal underworld of Kras City, which is doubtless the reason Mizo's team makes such drastic attempts to defeat Jak. Up until this point it seems that Mizo's gang has had the majority of the power in the city, with Krew's in close second. Following the final championship race, Mizo reveals himself to be none other than top race commentator and racing commissioner G.T. Blitz, whereupon he steals the poison antidote delivered at the finish line. Pecker makes sure that the reveal is caught on camera and broadcast live to all the races' viewers, leaving Mizo with few other chances to win out against Jak. Our hero gives chase, and Mizo's vehicle is eventually so badly damaged that he crashes, pins himself in the car, and dies when it explodes. Just before his death he warns Jak about Rayn being "even worse than him," insinuating that he's been doing criminal dealings with her long enough to be familiar with her methods. Trivia *Mizo's final line is "You have a habit of leaving people to die, don't you?" referring only to Krew in his estimation. From the gamer's point of view it could also refer to Gol, Maia, Erol and perhaps even Baron Praxis and Damas. *All the members of Mizo's team are named after sharp objects, including the crime lord himself; the mizo is a little-known variation on the Bowie Knife. *Mizo is the most extensively tattooed of his team, leaving many to speculate that the amount of tattoo work done is proportional to a person's rank in the gang. *During several cutscenes throughout the game, his tattoos are just barely visible even in the guise of G.T. Blitz. *In his character designs, Mizo is shown with metal plating similar to Baron Praxis's on his left arm and up the back of his neck, hinting at possible past injury, but none of this is actually featured on his CGI model. *Mizo is voiced by Phil Lamarr, who also offered his vocal talents for Sig and Count Veger. *When you race him, he uses a pink Road Blade with yellow stripes. Category:Characters